


Cuddles First

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [138]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words loss, pillow and wrap.





	Cuddles First

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/184037774824/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

Stiles opened his eyes and groaned when he realized he was alone. He quickly shut them again, though, at the bright sunlight coming in.  

He heard pots clanging downstairs so he knew Derek wasn’t too far. Stiles blindly reached out, snagged Derek’s pillow and brought it to his chest. He would probably need it again later, but, oh well, Derek’s loss. 

When Derek finally came upstairs with plates loaded with food, Stiles pushed the pillow away. He took their plates, set them aside, then wrapped his arms around Derek.

“Cuddles first, food later.” 

Derek just sighed fondly in Stiles’ arms.


End file.
